Jealous
by Tinkxx
Summary: [JaeYong] [Jaehyun x Taeyong] Taeyong yang mencoba membuat Jaehyun cemburu, tapi malah dirinya sendiri yang kesal karena Jaehyun sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. OOC/shoai-bxb/DLDR. Enjoy [SMROOKIES] [NCT]


Title: Jealous

(Tinkxx)

– Jaehyun x Taeyong –

an: bikin ini gara-gara pusing besok presentasi;; doain sukses ya!

 **–** **Jealous –**

* * *

"Jangan sok keren gitu, hyung, passport digigit segala," Jaehyun berucap datar sambil berjalan mendahului Taeyong.

Taeyong merengut. Tanpa sadar ia menggigit passportnya terlalu dalam sampai terlihat bekas gigitan disana. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memukul Jaehyun saat ini juga, tapi ia sadar tempat dan tidak mau membuat keributan di tempat umum.

Doyoung yang menyadari kekesalan Taeyong langsung menghampirinya. "Kenapa, hyung?"

Taeyong berkedip sedih. Ia menggamit lengan Doyoung dan menariknya untuk berjalan cepat. Mengabaikan tatapan protes Doyoung yang kewalahan mengikutinya. Bahkan Doyoung sungkan terhadap Jaehyun yang sekarang menatapnya tajam karena menggenggam seseorang yang bukan miliknya.

"Hyung, kita bisa berjalan di belakang saja," bisik Doyoung merendahkan wajahnya.

Taeyong menggeleng. Cengkeramannya pada lengan Doyoung makin erat. "Aku tidak mau, aku mau disini," seru Taeyong cukup keras sampai dirasanya Jaehyun juga bisa mendengar.

Doyoung lelah. Ia memutar matanya kesal. Ia paham kalau dirinya cuma jadi bahan untuk membuat Jaehyun cemburu dan ia terlalu sungkan untuk menolak Taeyong.

Padahal ia sendiri tidak paham apa hubungan mereka berdua dan apa yang sedang terjadi. Apapun itu ia tidak akan paham kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Seperti saat ini, misalnya. Tiba-tiba mereka bertengkar, padahal kemarin masih saling mengelus satu sama lain.

"Kalau mau membuatku cemburu, bukan begitu caranya!" kata Jaehyun keras sambil mendahului Taeyong dan Doyoung.

Rasanya Doyoung ingin tertawa. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah merengut Taeyong yang sedang melihat Jaehyun tidak terima. Tanpa ia sadari tangan yang ada di lengannya mencengkeramnya lebih kuat.

"Hyung, sakit.."

"Aku lebih sakit!" teriak Taeyong. Bibir bawahnya turun beberapa senti, membuat Doyoung bisa khilaf kapan saja.

Untung saja tidak ada yang melihat pertengkaran kecil diantara mereka. Sedangkan yang lain cuek saja, karena hal itu bukan hal asing. Bukan kali ini saja Jaehyun dan Taeyong bertengkar seperti itu. Sudah beberapa kali dan itu selalu membuat yang lain lelah melihatnya.

"Kau ada masalah apa dengan Jaehyun?" Doyoung bertanya hati-hati. Membiarkan Taeyong yang sudah mengusap-usap lengannya. Wajahnya masih merengut. Ia mendongak dan menggeleng pelan menghadap Doyoung. "Tidak ada apa-apa,"

"Jangan bohong,"

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong,"

"Kau bertengkar dengan Jaehyun."

Langkahnya terhenti dan Taeyong mendorong Doyoung menjauh. Setelah itu ia berjalan sendiri sambil menggamit mangsa barunya, Taeil.

Doyoung bisa saja menangis tadi kalau tidak ada yang menangkapnya. Haechan menangkap tubuhnya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau baik-baik saja, hyung? Bagaimana rasanya jadi korban kekesalan Taeyong hyung?"

Dengan sabar ia tersenyum pada Haechan. "Terima kasih. Rasanya aku ingin pulang saja."

Dan Doyoung benar-benar bersumpah kalau ia tidak akan mau mendekati Taeyong yang sedang bertengkar dengan Jaehyun.

* * *

"Eh? Ada apa Taeyong?"

Taeyong tersenyum, bibirnya melengkung lucu membuat Taeil gemas sendiri melihatnya. "Tidak, hyung. Aku cuma mau jalan denganmu saja,"

Tanpa sadar apa yang terjadi, Taeil mengelus kepala Taeyong dan berjalan beriringan dengan tertawa bersama. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika dibelakangnya ada Jaehyun yang merengut, menatap punggungnya tajam sampai seakan-akan tatapannya itu bisa membunuh. Berlebihan memang, tapi memang begitu adanya.

"Tidak bersama Jaehyun? Tumben sekali," Taeil bertanya sambil mengikuti manager hyung dari belakang. Jalannya sedikit menyeret Taeyong yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Jaehyun bersama orang lain," jawab Taeyong cuek. Ekor matanya melirik Jaehyun yang masih saja berwajah datar, dan itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Jaehyun memang sengaja. Ia tidak akan mengganti ekspresinya ketika Taeyong melihat, hanya untuk membuat pria itu makin merengut.

"Aku membencimu," bisik Taeyong, tangannya mencengkeram erat lengan Taeil.

Taeil bingung, ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Taeyong yang memerah. "Kau membenciku?"

Taeyong berdecak kesal. Setelah melihat wajah Jaehyun tadi, moodnya menjadi makin buruk dan ia jadi malas untuk membuat Jaehyun cemburu pada Taeil.

Ia melepas lengan Taeil dan berjalan mendahului yang lain. Ia lebih memilih berjalan di antara manager hyung. Sedangkan Taeil sendiri menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Biarkan saja, hyung." kata Jaehyun sambil mengerling pada Taeil. Ia tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Taeil pelan, berjalan mendahuluinya dan merangkul salah satu manager hyung. Dan Taeyong mendengus kesal karena Jaehyun terus saja mengikutinya.

* * *

Sesampainya di hotel, Taeyong langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Entah disengaja atau tidak, ia sekamar dengan Jaehyun-orang yang sangat ingin dia hindari hari ini. Makanya ia ingin cepat kesana agar bisa tidur lebih dulu dan tidak berhadapan langsung dengan Jaehyun.

Ia mandi dengan cepat. Kemudian naik ke kasur dekat jendela, menaikkan selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya sampai leher. Mencoba tidur tapi matanya malah tidak bisa terpejam sama sekali. Dengan gerutuan keras ia menghempaskan selimutnya dan menangkup wajahnya frustasi. Ia lelah, ia hanya ingin tidur.

Sedangkan Jaehyun di luar sana sudah hampir sampai di kamarnya. Diam-diam ia tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada manager hyung yang sudah membolehkannya sekamar dengan Taeyong. Ia berusaha membuat wajah sedatar mungkin ketika masuk kamar dan sudah melihat gundukan manusia di atas kasur. Hampir saja ia tertawa kalau saja Taeyong tidak tiba-tiba berbalik menatapnya.

"Pergilah, Jaehyun!" tukas Taeyong sambil menunjuk Jaehyun sebal. "Kalau tidak mau, aku yang akan pergi,"

Jaehyun memutar matanya lelah. "Kenapa aku harus pergi? Ini kamarku juga,"

"Tapi aku malas melihatmu hari ini," kata Taeyong yang kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Merapikan selimutnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Tapi, Jaehyun kembali menariknya membuat Taeyong berbalik menghadapnya.

Ia bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Taeyong yang merengut. Pria itu juga menampakkan tatapan jengah terhadapnya yang malah membuatnya semakin lucu.

Ia berdeham dan bertanya, "Kenapa kau mengabaikanku?"

"Menurutmu?" Taeyong bertanya balik sambil menaikkan alisnya. Matanya menatap sengit pada Jaehyun.

"Aku salah apa, hyung? Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya."

"Apa? Kau berbohong padaku!"

"Aku bohong apa?!"

"Kau bilang mau membeli minuman sendirian, tapi ternyata kau keluar dengan wanita itu.." cibir Taeyong dengan pipi yang memerah. Dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam Jaehyun, menghindari tatapan mata Jaehyun yang semakin dekat dengannya.

"Jangan menghindar, hyung!"

"Aku tidak-"

*Cup

"Aku cuma punya dirimu hyung disini, dia cuma temanku." Jaehyun berucap tenang dengan tangan mengelus pipi Taeyong sayang.

Taeyong syok. Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan bibir Jaehyun di pipinya. Perlahan Jaehyun mendekatkan tubuhnya, mengendus rambutnya yang sedikit basah. Terkadang mengecupnya, membuat Taeyong memanas merasakan kecupan Jaehyun pada kepalanya. Ia diam saja di pundak Jaehyun. Tangannya memegang pinggang Jaehyun erat.

Mereka terus begitu sampai Jaehyun menjauhkan badannya. Tangannya mengangkat dagu Taeyong pelan. "Beri aku senyummu,"

Taeyong menggeleng kikuk. Ia menundukkan kepalanya malu. "Tidak mau.." lirihnya.

"Ayolah, hyung.. Jangan marah padaku. Aku menderita kalau kau hindari terus seperti tadi.." Jaehyun merajuk. Ia memeluk Taeyong dan bergumam entah apa di telinganya.

"Aku akan membelikanmu coklat yang banyak.."

"Aku lelah makan coklat."

"Bagaimana dengan kue?"

"Aku lelah mengunyah.."

Jaehyun memutar matanya gemas. Ia kembali melepas pelukannya dan menangkup pipi Taeyong. Membuat Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Levastan, Tjaehyon!"

Jaehyun terbahak keras. Ia mengecup bibir Taeyong yang mengerucut berulang kali membuat pipi Taeyong memerah. "Kau lucu sekali, hyung!"

Taeyong menepis tangan Jaehyun yang ada di pipinya. Ia merengut sebal, lalu memukul dada Jaehyun cukup keras.

Jaehyun tersenyum. Lagi-lagi ia memeluk tubuh Taeyong, bedanya kali ini lebih erat dan Taeyong membalas pelukannya. "Maafkan aku ya," bisik Jaehyun di telinga Taeyong.

Dengan usil, Jaehyun meniup telinga Taeyong, membuat sang pemilik berjengit kaget. Sedangkan Jaehyun terlalu menikmati keusilannya, ia menjilat telinga Taeyong, berniat menggodanya.

"H-hentikan, Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun tertawa keras membuat Taeyong sebal melihatnya. Ia mengecup kening Taeyong lembut dan cukup lama. Kemudian beralih ke bibirnya, melumatnya pelan. Ia melepasnya dan menampilkan senyum menawannya pada Taeyong.

Taeyong tersenyum kikuk karena diberi senyum seperti itu. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Jantunganya berdegup kencang sedari tadi. Dan ia yakin wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung.."

Taeyong mendongak, menemukan wajah Jaehyun tepat diatasnya, menatapnya penuh sayang. Taeyong tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi Jaehyun. "Aku juga mencintaimu.."

 **END**

 **Omake**

"Mereka tidak bertengkar lagi?" tanya Ten pada Yuta disebelahnya. Yuta menatapnya tak acuh dan melengos begitu saja. Ten merengut. Ia beralih pada Doyoung.

"Doyoung, mereka tidak bertengkar lagi?"

Doyoung menoleh pada Ten. Ia tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, mereka sudah baikan,"

"Padahal aku mau melihat mereka bertengkar lagi,"

Yuta mencebik. "Jahat sekali!"

Ten merengut tidak terima. Ia mencengkeram lengan Doyoung, lalu berjalan mendahului Yuta yang terlihat biasa saja melihatnya begitu.

Doyoung bingung. Ia ikut saja ketika Ten menariknya menjauh. Namun, ia langsung ingat sesuatu. Kemudian ia menghela napas. Hatinya mencelos. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Cukup sudah ia kemarin dicampakkan oleh Taeyong, jangan lagi sekarang Ten yang mencampakkannya.

Ia menoleh pada Mark, Taeil, dan Haechan. Berniat meminta bantuan tapi Ten malah menariknya semakin jauh.

"Kau harus bersamaku sampai nanti, ya. Aku mau membuat Yuta cemburu."

Doyoung menangis saat itu juga. "Aku juga manusia yang punya perasaan.. Aku tidak bisa kalian beginikan terus.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
